Applications executed by a processor or other computing device may occasionally experience errors or unintended operations. Troubleshooting these errors can be tedious and time-consuming. To identify the cause of the error, software developers or other personnel attempt to identify various information, such as the type of error, when the error occurred, and other information regarding the status of the application at the time of the error. This information is useful in determining how to modify the application to reduce the likelihood of similar future errors.
Existing systems may record data regarding an application's operation to a log file that can be analyzed after an error occurs to help determine the status of the application at the time of the error. These existing systems often record significant amounts of data to a persistent storage device. In many eases, this information is never analyzed because an error did not occur near the time the data was recorded. This continual storing of data to a log file may require significant use of both-processor resources and storage resources.